


Omovember #26 On the Floor

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Friendship, Gen, Locked In, Omorashi, Omovember, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Their cell was missing one basic thing
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Omovember 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Omovember #26 On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I guess this counts.  
> Also more Jack XD. I originally wanted to use someone else but figured Jack was best equipped for the situation  
> Also, I'm really getting annoyed that AO3 keeps forcing me to choose English as a language. I got too used to that being chosen automatically. I am pretty sure you can't set it as a default.

The Doctor was pacing the small cell they were in. It was useless to try and escape, as the security was pretty tight, also they would be let out again in the morning anyway. They had broken some small etiquette rule, and the only reason they were kept overnight for that is to learn not to do it again.

It was kind of harsh punishment, but on the other hand, he certainly wouldn't make the same mistake again.

“On the bright side, we have been in worse situations,” Jack said from his perch on the bench.

“Bit of an understatement there.” The Doctor turned towards the immortal, marching slightly on the spot. “For once not fighting for our lives. Well, my life, to be honest. It's kinda nice. Shame about the cell though.”

“I mean, it's not the worst cell we have been in. Though a bit of a shame that they forgot to add a toilet.” Jack mentioned.

The Time Lord failed to completely bit back a frustrated groan.

“They didn't forget it, they have no need for it.” He said as he resumed his pacing.

Jack nodded at that. “How badly do you need to go?”

“I'm at 7.” He informed Jack.

Jacks sighed slightly. “Neither of us is going to last through the night.” It wasn't a question.

“Probably not.” The Doctor agreed, before bending over as the urge spiked, holding himself to prevent himself from leaking.

“Just go Doc, the corner is probably fine.” The immortal instructed him.

The Time Lord glared at Jack, and not just for the use of that nickname. “I can't just pee on the floor.”

“Why not, they failed to give us what we needed. And you heard as well that they won't be here again till the morning, so you can't ask.”

The Doctor groaned, he knew that his friend was right. He also didn't have a bottle or something on him, so he had no choice. Holding it in was definitely not going to be an option, he would burst before they were let out, he was certain of that fact.

He glanced at the corner, already knowing his decision. He sighed before moving to the corner.

The Time Lord fumbled with his buttons for a bit before managing to pull himself out of his pants. He let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his muscles, relieving the pressure on his bladder.

When he was done he sat down on the bench next to Jack.

“What about you?” He asked the immortal.

“I'll hold it a bit longer, so I won't have to go twice,” Jack answered.

The Doctor nodded at that, that made sense.


End file.
